Changed
by SouthernBelle.Gabs
Summary: 17 year old, Angelique Henson, goes from a drastic change from her parents divorcing to her mother dying to then live with her dad in a small town in Montana. She finds out that this town has legends that some people find true and some people find fake. After meeting a boy named, Lucas Living, she discovers the legends for herself.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Come eat!" I hear my father shout from downstairs.

It's a late Saturday evening in Montana and I'm having to unpack from the long travel from Alabama. I recently had to move in with my dad, stepmother, stepbrother, and stepsister because of my mother's sudden passing.

We were on our way back home one night from her friend's party. My mom and I had a small bit to drink however she insisted on driving since we were only a few miles from home...

"Hey mom, could you turn it up?!" "Sure!", she replys with the biggest smile on her face. We're both singing along with Bobby McFerrin as loud as we could as if he could hear us through the radio. "Don't worry, be happy!" we shout together. She laughs uncontrollably and I can't help myself but laugh with her. Everything feels so carefree; there's no worries and just being happy. The road's narrow with steep cliffs on each side. However, with the tall trees and pitch darkness, you can barely see it at all. I roll down the window and stick my head out to feel the wind rush to my face, blinding me. I enjoy the feel of speed being pushed at me. As the cold air hits me I watch the trees fly by me in a blure and just barely see the moons light seep through the trees. The forest is so beautiful. I sit back in my seat but keep my hand out to feel the wind. "Shoot." my mom whispers to herself. I look at her in confusion and she bends down to reach for something she apparently dropped. She comes back up with her phone in one hand and a smile on her face, "Got it." I turn my attention back towards the road but notice just off in the distance a dark figure standing in the middle of the road. "Mom." I say to her in warning. She looks in front of her and sees the figure as well. The closer we got I notice it was a deer in our wake; when she tries to weave around the object her sight showed more than was there and we begin to fall off the road. My body grow completely numb out of shock as it takes me a moment for my mind to register what's happening before me. I hear my mom screaming at the top of her lungs, so ear screeching it starts to give me a headache. We sink further down in the depths of the forest with only the headlights showing the way. Nothing but tress and stumps were in our paths yet it didn't feel like we were slowing down any. "Mom!" I call to her hoping that she would look at me. Her hands cover her eyes so she won't have to see the tragic event that's happening. I go to reach for her hoping to comfort her and myself but right when I'm just about to touch her I jult forward then everything goes black...

"Angelique come down!" I come back to the present and sigh from my memory. _I miss her,_ I say to myself. I stop unpacking from my trip and head downstairs.

Once I reach the bottom I see everyone at the dinner table, even our German Shephard, Rockie; sitting on the floor next to my dad begging for food as always.

"There she is!" my step mom says in hype. Her name's Jessica but usually we just call her Jess. She's a 5'6'' average sized, middle aged women with a beautiful complexion and has fire like hair that reaches the middle of her back. Ironically, she has a close appearance of Jessica Rabbit.

"Finally" my stepbrother scuffs under his breathe. He's Dexion or Dex for short. He's two years older than me with a height of 6'2''. He has dark brown hair that could pass for black and dark brown eyes. He has a smooth complexion which makes him look young with a slim body to go with it.

"Hush." Jess says to Dex with a hard face then turns her attention back to me.

"How's packing coming along?" she asks with a sweet smile on her face. I find it humoring how she can go from one expression to the other so quickly.

"Should be done by tonight." I tell her with the same smile on my face.

"Wonderful!" she responds with a light clap. "Come sit, there's a spot for you right next to Sophie."

Sophie greets me with a grin as I sit next to her. She's a beautiful girl with an artsy face and pixie like hair. I've always envied girls who could pull that look off and she does it well. She has dark brown eyes like Dex but has blonde hair. Sophie was always my favorite from the new side of the family, just her aura made it that way.

"So did you catch anything?" Jess asks my dad. It's hunting season here and my dad is a huge fan of it. He's still in his hunting uniform so he must of just gotten back from the trip. He's a 6'1'' buff looking man with brown hair and blue eyes. He also has the mountain man beard which he seems to be pretty proud of.

"No, I've been seeing a lot of rabbits and possums but no deer. Those pesky little shits have been escaping me too!" my dad used to be the go to guy if you wanted to hunt; however the older he got the more his kills would escape.

"Well maybe you just need to rest. They'll come around soon I'm sure."

"I don't have time to rest. A quarter of the season is already over and I haven't caught a single thing."

"Honey, you have time." he looks at Jess with sadness but I can tell he's trying to give himself hope. "How 'bout we change subjects?" she asks in desperation. When no one said a word she continued, "Well, why not tomorrow, Sophie, Angelique, and I go shopping?"

"Yay! I'm so in." Sophie says happily with a little clap but I let out a small groan of disapproval.

"Oh come on Angel, we could show you around town, you could meet some new faces, or maybe even meet a boy." Jess gives me a little wink after the word boy which makes me blush.

"Ughhhh!" my dad groans.

"What's wrong gramps? Your daughter has to grow up sometime you know." Jess says in a teasing mood.

"Boys are trouble and the last thing I need is for my little girl to have her heart broken."

"I'll watch over her." Jessica says with a matter of fact.

I grab some pasta and start chowing away. I focus on the taste of the tangy sauce with each bite I take and zone everything else out. I can hear the muffled sounds of Dex and my dad talking but I can't make out any words. I start to think about tomorrow and how different things may look around her. Last time I've been here it was for my thirteenth birthday. He wanted to take me on a hunting trip for a week, surprise surprise. I did have a lot of fun though, basically that traditional father daughter time together.

"I'll take everyone's plate." Jess says. I didn't even realize I cleaned my plate. I hand it to her then finish off my drink. After feeling the refreshing liquid move down my throat I head off to the kitchen to go help Jessica with the dishes. She's already drying off a plate when I enter through the door so I head to the sink and pick up a dirty plate. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought I'd help." I tell her.

"No no no no no." She says as she's taking the plate from my hand.

"Why not?" I ask her as she's now pushing me out of the kitchen.

"Because you had a long day today and you need to take it easy."

"Ok." knowing her, she won't give in easy so I don't fight her.

I walk out then head for the stairs and to my room. Once I get there I continue to finish unpacking with the little I have left. The thought of my mother creeps back into my mind once more. I can't forget the look on her face when we were speeding down that cliff. How scared she was. The image of her face covered with tears full of terror, longing, and shock is burned into my memory now. I could of stopped her from driving that night. It's my fault, I could of prevented it. But I didn't. _I'm sorry mom_.

About four hours have passed now and I just finished packing. I look at my clock that rest on my bed side table. It's 12:14. I can feel the ache in my bones from the bending down and placing pattern. I flop down on my bed face first, damn I'm exhausted. Right as I get comfortable I hear a scratching noise coming from behind the door. I get up to investigate and just behind the door is my good old pal, Rockie.

"Hey bud." I say softly. He wagging his tail and all you can hear within this silent house is the thump of his tail hitting the floor. I know he wants to come sleep with me, we always did before. I got Rockie when I was nine years old and he was my best friend in the whole world. However, when my mom and dad got a divorce six years later, my dad took Rockie and my mom kept me. I open the door more so he can come through and so he comes willingly. I close the door behind him and as I turn he's already in his usual spot. He would always lay at the end of the bed to make sure my feet stayed warm. I climb into bed after him, got under the covers, and had my head sink into the pillow. It feels as if a 20 pound weight was removed from my shoulders. I feel Rockie moving around towards my feet trying to get comfortable himself until finally he stops and I feel all his weight land on my right foot. I give off a small smile then let the sleep take over me.

**Hey Ya'll! This is my first story I've written and I hope you'll enjoy it. Please comment on anything about it. I'll except both bad and good reviews. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everything's blurry and my head is killing me. I lift my head from the dashboard and look out the front window to see fish swimming by. I look to my right to see my window is still rolled down and I can tell we've crashed into a lake. I look to my left to see my mom lying limp with her head on the steering wheel facing the opposite way from me. On her side of the front window there's a huge crack where she must of hit her head.

"Mom?" I reach to her hoping to feel life still in her. I give her a light shake but she doesn't move from her position. I sit up some so I could try again with a little more energy but the slightest movement I make I hear the car creek. I stop in my tracks so I don't make the wrong move and make us sink. I reach over to her again but this time very slowly. I put two fingers against her neck begging to feel a pulse. Nothing. I can feel tears trying to escape but I force them back and reach for her again. This can't be happening. I push back on her shoulder so her back is to the seat and what I see is horrifying. Her nose is completely pushed in and there's blood covering her mouth and neck. I take my hand back from the sight. Once her head hits the steering wheel again the car creeks again but this time begins to move forward. I have to get out of here. I try to open the door but it won't budge. I try a couple of more times but use my body to try and push it but nothing happens. The front window cracks and some water leeks in. This pumps my adrenaline to move faster. I look in the glove box hoping to find something useful but all I find is my mom's car insurance.

"Shit." I say to myself. I look over at the center console and open it to only find a pen and an air freshener. _Damn_. I move my legs closer to me so I can try to get out the window on the passenger side but when I do so the car falls deeper into the lake. We're far in enough the water's beginning to come through my window. I have to move fast. I look over at my mom again to feel torn from my loss. I move over to give her a slight kiss on the head and tell her I love her then begin to make my escape. The water is already up to the base of the seat and it's coming in faster and faster. I put my hands on the window and start to pull my body out but the more movement I make the more the car is going under water. It's moving fast enough that it pushes me back into the car and I'm under water now. I try again and this time I was more successful but as I get out I hesitate to go to the surface. I look at my mom still laying there helpless; dead. As the car sinks more I feel my lungs begging for air so I go to the surface. When I make my way out of the water I stand there looking at the tailgate of the car still above water and I wait there until it's gone...

I wake up and find myself crying. After wiping away the tears I look down at the weight that's on my feet. Rockie looks at me and shakes his tail and I give him a pat on the head. I sit up and stretch like I've been in a coffin for a few years then begin to make my way to the door. Once I open it I can smell the sweetness of fresh cinnamon rolls. Rockie must smell it too cause he sprints down the hall and down the stairs. _Jesus. _I follow behind him and once I make it to the bottom I see Sophie already dressed and eating her roll, she's really eager for this day to start.

"Good morning!" Jess yells from the kitchen. "You're right on time, the rolls just came out of the oven." She already dressed and ready to go as well. I'm slacking!

I sit across from Sophie and watch her in amusement as she eats her cinnamon roll. She unwraps the entire roll and starts from the softest end.

"What?" she asks after noticing me watching her.

I smile at her and shake my head, "Nothing."

We finish breakfast and I go get ready for the day. I dress in my dark blue skinny jeans with my cream color ruffle shirt and a light sweater with a pair of converse to finish it off. I head to the car where Sophie and Jess are waiting for me.

"Let's see what they have in store today." Jess says while putting the car in acceleration.

It takes bout ten to fifteen minutes to head into town. It's pretty much the same from when I last saw it, old and small. I like it this way, it's comfortable. It's a beautiful sunny day out with no clouds in the sky there's even a slight breeze that comes and goes.

After we park the car we walk into the first shop we see called Belles Choses; french for beautiful things. Once we walk in everything's vintage, this store is true to its name.

"Hello girls!" the lady behind the counter welcomes us. "Can I help y'all with anything?"

"Just looking for some clothes?" Jess says with a warm smile.

"Let me know if you need thing, my name is Reagan."

"Thank you Reagan."

We stay there for about ten minutes and Sophie and I get a few things at that.

We spend close to a couple of hours shopping and right as we're about to leave I notice a small library across the street.

"Hey is it ok if I check out the library first?"

"Go for it! I'll bring the car around front when you're finished." Jess answers

I head into the library and smell that sweet scent of a new book.

"Hello! Welcome to Minds. If you have any questions my names Alice." Says the dark headed girl behind the counter.

I give a slight smile in her direction then go looking for something that pops. One the first shelf I come across I see a book called Werewolf's Legend; that certainly pops. I take the book then head for the counter.

"Will this be all for you today?" Alice asks.

"I believe so."

"That'll be $6.00"

I get out my wallet and start to look for the right amount.

"Werewolves huh?" Alice says more than asks, "Do you believe in them?"

"I believe in anything unless proven otherwise." I say with a matter of fact.

"Haha, I like that. I've never seen you around here before? Are you visiting?"

"I'm actually kinda new in town. I just moved in with my dad."

"You must be Angelique!" she says with excitement, "You're big news in town, the last new student we've had at our school was about five years ago, you're gonna be popular." She says with a wink. I look at her with a frown as my response. "Oh don't worry, I can be your body guard. From what I've found out, we have three classes together!"

I let out a sigh, "We'll I'm glad I'll know a familiar face."

"Don't worry, I gotcha covered." shes says while handing me my book.

As I turn to go I say my goodbyes, "Well it was very nice to meet you Alice."

"The pleasure's all mine, I'll see you in school tomorrow. You be careful now."

"Ok. You too."

I walk out the door and as promised, Jessica's right out front with the car waiting for me.

We get home around three o' clock and find Dexion and my dad working on an old truck.

"Hey hon!" Jess goes up to my dad and gives him a kiss on the cheek, "What are y'all up too?"

"Dex wanted to work on the truck and I'm just spectating."

Dex has his shirt off and has probably been working on the truck for a while now. His shirt is tucked in his back pocket just enough so it doesn't fall out and his back glistens with sweat from the visible light. He's bent over the hood of the car unscrewing a bolt of some kind and you can see every muscle in his upper body clench and unclench from the movements. I gotta admit, it's an eye catcher.

I head inside and to my room to go put away my new clothes. I'm pretty glad with what I got today.

After I finish I head back downstairs to see Jess cooking and Sophie on the couch watching T.V. I go over to the couch to join Sophie and notice she's watching Titanic, oh lord. Once I get comfortable I don't realize how tired I am so I close my eyes and listen to the movie.

I must of fallen asleep cause I wake up to Rockie licking my hand.

"Dinner's ready!" Jess shouts from the kitchen. I pat Rockie on the head as he gives me a groan of satisfaction.

I get up to go to the dinner table to join the rest of the family awaited by lasagna. We have a quick dinner with not much talking.

After dinner, I go back to my spot on the couch joined with Rockie and finish the movie Titanic.

An hour has passed and the movie is finally coming to a close. It's almost midnight and I'm the only one up, besides Rockie. The credits roll in and now it's my time to go to bed. I turn off the T.V. but as I do so Rockie lifts his head and begins to growl, he's looking straight at the french doors leading to the backyard. I look in his direction but don't see what he sees. I get up to go to the doors to get a better look with Rockie right by my side. I put my face up against the window but still see nothing. Rockie puts his nose close to the window himself and begins to grow once more.

"What is it boy?" he continues to growl but this time bares his canines. Something's not right.

I put my hand on the doors clutch as if about to open it and that puts Rockie's game face on. He puts his entire face on the crack where the door opens and waits. He reminds me of a greyhound waiting for his race to start. I don't tempt him any longer so I open the door far enough to where he can go through. I hesitate to follow but I can't let anything bad happen to him if it is something. I slide the door open enough for me to exit then slide it closed just a hair away from shutting it. It's a little chilly out and pitch black. Rockie stands at the edge of the porch sniffing the air, once he finds what he's looking for he gives off a low growl once more. I squint my eyes a bit to maybe find something but hopefully nothing. I move next to him and watch his movements, everything seemed quiet until suddenly I hear what sounds like something stepping on some dry leaves. I back up a little bit, maybe it could just be little bunny or a little squirrel. Please be something small and harmless.

'CRACK'

Big; it's something big. It sounded like a thick branch that just broke. Rockie's on full alert now and has the face of a killer. I run to grab his collar so he doesn't run after whatever is out there and get hurt. His mane is up and his teeth are out, knowing Rockie, he's sworn to protect me at all cost but I can't let him. I look at the woods again but this time I see something. Whatever it is I know it's bigger than me. I see a pair of bright green eyes through the bushes and telling from how high up they are, this thing is definitely bigger than me. Rockie starts to bark furiously so I try to pull him back towards the door. We move slowly until my hand feels the cool glass. I don't dare take my eyes off this creature until I know I'm secure behind doors. I slide the door open enough for me and Rockie to enter. Once I'm through I continue to drag Rockie by his collar which is getting harder to do since he really wants to go after the threat. Once I finally succeed getting him behind doors I close it securely and lock it. Rockie is still by the door growling but I back up a couple of steps, the more distance from that thing the better. On top of Rockie's growling I begin to hear another growl that sounds deeper and more promising. The thing is staring straight at me and it's growling. That can't be a good sign. A few seconds pass then I see that creature is leaving, thank god. Rockie seems to have calmed down as well cause he stops growling. I kneel down to the ground and let out a sigh of relief and Rockie comes closer to lick my hand.

I give him a smile, "Good boy."

I stand up then begin to head to my room with Rockie on my heels. Once I reach my destination I climb into bed and just lie there and Rockie does the same, neither of us move. I close my eyes hoping to just sleep off this crazy night but all I see are those bright green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Beep, Beep' 'Beep, Beep' 'Beep, Beep' 'Beep, Beep'

I groan from exhaustion and turn to hit the snooze button. I flip over on my back and let out a small stretch. _Great, school time_.

"Rise and Shine!" Jessica announces from the other side of the door then walks off to Sophie's room next door and does the same.

I get out of bed lazily and stroll over to my closet to pick out my wardrobe for the day. I strip out of my pajamas and change into my jeans and flannel shirt.

I look over at Rockie and see him sprawled across the edge of the bed with his head hanging over the side. I let him sleep and head out to the bathroom to go freshen up. I see the door cracked so I assume nobody's in there but just as I walk in I see Dex wrapping his towel around his waste.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I close the door and begin to blush.

"I know you're blushing." he says with humor in his voice.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to be if you just lock the door."

"Nah, I'm ok. I don't trust locked doors."

He opens the door and smiles at me, "All yours."

"Ughhh!" I push past him in annoyance then he chuckles. That is so embarrassing and the fact that he finds it humoring makes it worse for me. I freshen up pretty quickly then head downstairs.

"Good morning!" I'm awaited my Sophie who's wearing a cute yellow dress with a white jean jacket and ballet flats, "You're gonna be riding with me." she grabs me by the hand and leads me out the door and takes me to her blue bug. We hop in and she turns on the ignition.

"You ready?" she asks cheerfully

"I'm not gonna have a paparazzi am I?"

"Well..I can't promise you won't."

"Great." I say in a monotone voice. She pulls out of the driveway and heads down the road.

"Don't worry, I'll have your back. Just holler if you feel uncomfortable." she says with a smile.

"Thanks, Soph." I say honestly

"We're sisters. We look out for each other." she turns to me and gives me a wink. We sit in comfortable silence the rest of the twenty minute drive to school. My mind travels on its own as I begin to think about all the hundred new faces I'll be seeing. I really just wanna be that loner in the corner with a book, I hate all the attention.

We finally make it to our destination. We pull into the front of the school and begin to look for a parking spot. The school doesn't look all that big, there's one building labeled gym and the other with Rivewood High School in all bold block letters sitting just on top of the front doors. I pleased to know it's a small school, I feel more confident about finding my classes now.

Sophie finally finds an available spot and parks, "Welcome to Rivewood High!"

We hop out and begin to walk to the entrance. I look around so I can get to know the place a little more, I didn't even notice but just across the street is a track field that looks brand new, I also notice that the entire campass is surrounded by a forest blocked off by a fence, _seems pretty private for a public school_.

"I'll show you were the office is and after we get your schedule then I can show you to homeroom." Sophie takes me out of my thoughts.

"Sounds good." I respond, sounding a little nervous.

We walk through the double main doors and go to the first door to the right which must be the office.

"Good morning, Sophie!" the lady behind the desk greets with joy. She's an old looking woman and looks quite fragile and soft-hearted. Her grey hair is rolled up into a bun and her glasses are low on her nose. She could look more like a librarian than an office assistant.

"Good morning to you Miss Mayflower." Sophie greets her with the same amount of joy in her voice, "I'm here to pick up Angelique Henson's schedule."

"And you must be the Her." Miss Mayflower gives me a smile, "We are so happy to have you with us, no worries, you'll fit in quite nicely!" you can never get too much pep talk.

She looks through a couple of papers on her desk until she finally comes across my schedule, "Here you are dear. If you have any questions you are always welcomed to come ask."

"Thank you very much." I give her a quick smile then head out of the office with Sophie by my side.

"So what's your first class?" Sophie asks while looking over my shoulder to get a better look, "Math! Gross. Never been a fan of it. You do have a good teacher though, Mr. Bruce has always been my favorite no matter the subject." she takes me by the hand once more and leads me down the hall and to the first door on the left. "I'll be here after the bell rings to help you with your next class but for now I shall leave you, good luck!" just as she turns the corner from my class the bell rings.

I let out a sigh, _good luck_, I encourage myself.

I walk into the class and go straight to who must be Mr. Bruce.

"Hello, Mr. Bruce?" I say slyly.

"Ahh, you must be Angelique!" he gives off a warm aura which makes me feel way more confident about being here.

"You can just call me Angel."

"Well Angel, I must first ask, would you like to be introduced?"

"Oh no, thank you, I'm iffy about being stared at."

"That's not a problem at all. You can go ahead and pick whichever seat suits you." he rest his hand on my shoulder as if to make things comforting with strangely worked.

"Thank you."

I turn around and see that eight students have already walked in and has taken their seat. I mosey over to one side of the room and take a seat at the front. I've always been that student who likes the front of the room and if I'm at the side then no one will notice me really.

The bell rings and Mr. Bruce says good morning to the other students. There's a total of ten of us which I'm fairly happy with. I've never really liked big classes.

Mr. Bruce puts a math problem on the board and tells us, "I wanna see how many of you can solve this problem, when you done I want you to put down your pencil and look up please."

As he's writing I hear the door begin to open and look over to see a familiar face walk through.

"Alice, I've asked you nicely to not be late to class, they won't allow this in college you know."

"I'm really sorry Mr. Bruce, but I have an explanation!"

"And do tell." it seems like she's had a lot of explanations from the tone in his voice.

"I was just about to leave my house until I thought 'Hey, why don't I bring my favorite teacher something nice, to show him how much I appreciate his time.' Long story short, here's an apple." she says as she pulls an apple out of her jacket pocket with a big smile on her face.

"I appreciate that you appreciate what I'm doing but it's my job, not volunteer work. Please have a seat."

"Anything for you Mr. B!" she looks around the room and I know exactly who she's looking for, "There you are!" she squeals as she takes a seat next to me, "So what do you think so far?" she asks in a quieter tone.

"Honestly, I like it."

"Great!" she squeals again but in a way for only us to here.

We both look at the board and begin the problem, mentally I was racing her just to see how good she is; just for my own amusement.

I get done in about forty-five seconds and once she notices me put down my pencil she stops and gawks at me.

"What?" I ask with slight amusement.

"You're shitting me right?" she asks, she seems mind-blown. "How did you do that so quickly?"

"My mom was an Accountant." I tell her with a wink.

"Well shit."

"Three more minutes!" Mr. Bruce announces which snaps Alice back into her problem.

She finally finishes up a minute later and turns to frown at me when she discovers she got the wrong answer

"Could you tutor me?" she asks desperately.

"What time are we talking about?"

"After school, I can take you to my place if you want?"

"I know my parents will be fine with that, would yours?" I ask her.

"They won't be home." she says in an odd tone, like it meant something else.

"Then I guess I'll meet you..?"

"Up front, you can't miss me." she says with a matter of fact but her facial features says differently.

The rest of the class time moves by quickly but I can't help but wonder what Alice is so worried about tutoring later. If her parents won't be home than maybe she has siblings that she's not to fond of? I'll need to ask her.

'RIIINNGG'

Time for second period. I now have literature with Ms. Rogers, this should be interesting. As I walk out the door I find Soph leaning against the wall, she's here as promised. She gives me a smile when she sees me.

"So, how was it?" she asks as we begin to walk down the hall.

"It went pretty well." I tell her gladly.

"Who's next?" she asks as I hand her the schedule, "Ms. Rogers, she's a nice teacher but literature, Ehh."

I'm starting to get the feeling that she's not a fan of any of the classes here.

We must of reached our destination because she stops walking but once I look back at her she's staring straight ahead.

I go by her side, "What's the matter?"

"It's Him." she whispers but when I look around I don't really find anyone who stands out.

I look back at her in confusion then she scuffs and turns my head in the correct direction and points, "HIM!" she whispers sternly. There's a dark headed guy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his head down, he looks tall from this distance and pretty cute.

"That's Daniel." she says nervously.

"And I'm guessing you are either in to him or scared of him."

"Both! He's so hot but so usual at the same time to where it scares me to talk to him."

"Is he single?" but as I ask I get the face of jealousy.

"I. Have. Dibs." she says with a stone cold face but I can't help but laugh at her maturity level right now.

"Haha, relax Soph. I don't even know the guy." as I say this it tends to calm her down some.

"Let me get you to class." she says in a tone as if she's disappointed at the way she just acted.

Once we get to class I turn to her and say, "Don't beat yourself up Soph. You have dibs." I tell her with a wink and she begins to smile then lunges forward to give me a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" and with that she's off to class skipping down the hall.

Second period went by in a snap and now came gym with Coach Holly. Not needing a guide for this one I begin to make my way there.

I walk through the double metal doors to the gym and find who looks like a teacher, or a coach in this case. I see a buff looking woman with a whistle so I walk up to her.

"You must be Angelique!" the woman says in an abnormal husky tone which makes me stop in my tracks.

"Yes..Ma'am?" I hesitate to call her ma'am because of the voice but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Good! Right on time, I like that. You can now make the teams even! It's dodge ball day." she says with a devilish grin. She then hands me a navy blue T-shirt and grey shorts and tells me to go change.

Once I walk into the changing room I see Alice in the back corner so I go to greet her.

"Hey." I say as I get close enough to her. She looks up as if she's been thinking really hard.

"Hey! Oh my god this is gonna be great!" she says as she grabs my hands into hers.

"Hey skank!" I hear a high pitched voice coming from behind us. I turn around to see a blonde headed girl with three other blonde girls flanking her, "Oh, I didn't even see that the skank has a new buddy." she says as she looks directly into my eyes, "I've never seen you before, you must be that Angel girl I keep hearing about."

I continue to stare at the girl knowing I'm definitely gonna have problems with this chick.

"Cat's got your tongue? You know, it's always the innocent quite one's that are the biggest sluts of all."

"Shut up." Alice speaks up.

"What was that shrimp? Trying to finally stick up for yourself?" she walks over to Alice and grabs a handful of her hair and jerks her head back, "You know you'll never win, how about you just sit on the bleachers like you always do and stay out of the way."

Alice just takes this like she's heard it all before but I try to step in, "Then how about we verse in dodge ball. If we win you stay away from Alice."

"And if I win?" she asks completely up for the challenge.

"What do you want?" she finally lets go of Alice after and asks this and strolls over to me to get in my face.

"You do whatever I tell you to do." I could only image what she would possibly tell me to do but I have to get her away from Alice.

"Fine."

"Fine." she repeats with a smile then makes her way out of the locker room door.

"Why do you take that?" I ask Alice the second I hear the door close.

"What can I do about it?" she asks looking defeated.

"You can help me win that's what you can do."

She shakes her head, "I can't play."

"Why not?" I ask her in concern.

"I just can't."

"Let's go ladies!" I hear Coach Holly shout from the outside the door.

I try to ignore what has just been said and try to focus on beating that girl's ass.

I walk out the door with Alice behind me and I join the other girls along the wall for team picking.

I finally get called on after being the last girl there but the only bad thing is is that the bitch is on my team.

"Coach I need to switch!" she calls out.

"No switching!"

"But Coach-"

"Bethany, shut up!" and with that she blows the whistle for us to get on our sides and begin the game.

"You're lucky this time." Bethany says as she walks past me.

I look over to see Alice sitting on the stands with her head resting on her knees, she catches me looking and gives me a small wave but I just look at her with concern.

The game finishes off quickly with our team winning and we go back to the locker room to change back into our original clothing.

The bell rings and I walk out of the metal doors but get caught by someone behind me.

"Hey." Alice says calmly, "Wanna join me for lunch?"

"Sure." I respond with a soft grin.

We walk to the cafeteria in silence and get our meals. Alice looks at the crowd as I come up next to her until suddenly her eyes stop on a far away table near a corner with a few guys sitting there. They turn their heads in our direction the same exact time as if they new we were looking. I look over at Alice and she stands still, continuing to stare as they do the same. Finally after a few moments of waiting for the next move she snaps out of her trance and asks if I would like to go sit outside.

Once we're on the side of the building next to a big oak tree she sits down and starts to feast.

"So what was that about?" I ask unable to hold it in any longer.

"What do you mean?" she asks oblivious to what just happened.

"You and the guys at that table? It was like y'all were having a stare down."

"Ha. I guess you could call it that. That was my brother's table, I was trying to tell from their body language if it was ok to sit with them." she says while taking a bite from her apple.

"Do you usually sit with them?"

She looks up from her apple and stops chewing, "It's not you if that's what you're getting at."

"I just don't wanna interfere is all."

"You're not." but after those words came out I can tell she wasn't so sure.

We finished off lunch then head to our next class. We have fourth period together as well; History with Ms. Kane, my least favorite subject.

The class time goes by fast but what worried me was how silent Alice was, it had to be something with her brother but I dare not to ask.

For my last class of the day I have Art with Ms. Ryan, this is more like it. I walk into class and notice that I have that Daniel boy and one of guys from Alice's brother's table here too. This should be good.

I pick a seat which is just a small table, chair, and a pedestal next to it. There's a least a five foot radius to my neighbors with the same set up as me, I like the elbow room.

"Alright students, today I want everyone to be creative, surprise me with your talents." says Ms. Ryan as she puts on her apron.

I go into my book bag and pull out a pencil and paper and let my mind roam. As my hand makes contact with my paper I get interrupted from the tapping on my table.

"Do you happen to have a pencil I can borrow?" an unfamiliar husky voice ask.

I look up to see Daniel leaning down on my desk with a slight smile. My breath stops immediately after looking into his eyes; such beautiful eyes. I've never seen this color before; darkest of blue which could pass as a dark grey. I try to say something or at least move but my mind feels as if it has shut down until finally I get saved.

"I have an extra one." the girl next to me says which switches my brain back on, "You can keep that one too." she says with a wink.

He takes in pencil without satisfaction then turns to me again before walking back to his seat.

Once he sits down I take a deep breath as if I've been under water for so long. _What the hell was that about? What was he doing to me? _

The rest of the class time all I think about is what happened. I pack up my things knowing the bell is about to ring then look up to find Alice's brother staring at me. I feel as if I'm being judged but I can't tell if it's in a good way or bad way.

'RIIINNGG'

I get my things and walk out the door awaited by Sophie.

"Hey! Ready to go?" she asks while staring at Daniel walking down the hall away from us.

"Actually I have a tutoring session with Alice, I was gonna ride with her."

"Alice Flore? I'd watch out for her Angel. No one knows anything about her, except for her little goth group in the corner." Sophie says with a little sass as the end.

"She's a nice girl Soph."

"If you say so, I'm just warning you." and with that she walks off and I begin to head for the main entrance to look for Alice.

She was right about 'you can't miss me'. I find her parked at the front in her black jeep.

"Hop in!" she screeches once she spots me. I'm guessing she's ok now from lunch.

We start the drive and I try to keep tabs in case I need to get here myself.

It had to be almost an hour before we finally arrived. We pull into the driveway next to a red Hummer which I'm guessing is her brother's. We hop out and head inside, she's has a small two story house yet it doesn't feel crowded. We head up the stair and to her room. I'm welcomed to a sunset orange on the walls assisted with black and white furniture. We go over to her bed and pull out our books and begin our tutor session.

We last for a couple of hours. Now it's dinner time.

"I guess I should be heading home."

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay for dinner?" Alice asks.

"Ya. I'm sure my step mom is cooking dinner herself."

"Well ok. I'll drop you off."

We go out to her car and drive to my house. Just as I relax in the seat I start to realize how tired I am. I look out the window and begin to zone off from the forest scenery.

"Psst...Pssst...Pssstt!"

I wake up to Alice shaking my shoulder and we're at my house?

"How'd you know where I lived?"

"Your school profile." she says with a bashful smile.

I shake my head but can't help to smile.

"Thank you by the way for being my tutor."

"It was no problem, you're getting the hang of it." I tell her with a smile.

She gives me a smile back showing her teeth. I get out of the car and head for my house but before I entered I give her a wave and she honks in return.

"About time! I thought she killed you!" I turn around to Sophie yelling at me. She grabs me in a bear hug and strokes my hair, "Next time young lady you call me every ten minutes!"

I laugh at her, "Relax Soph."

I was right about Jess cooking, she was just about done actually.

When dinner was ready we all sat around the table eating fish and asking about everyone's day. I finish up pretty quickly then head to bed after my shower.

I get under the cool covers and Rockie comes in to bed with me as usual. I close my eyes and just when I'm about to sleep I see those bright green eyes watching me from behind the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few days pass and I wake up to a beautiful Friday morning. I looked down towards my feet noticing it's weightless, I shrug it off and then do my usual morning routine and head downstairs for breakfast. As I walk towards the dinner table I look towards the back double doors and see Rockie sitting in front of them watching the forest. _How long has he been there_? Jess hands me a plate of eggs with a waffle. I begin to eat slowly as I watch Rockie closely until I suddenly get interrupted.

"Ready to go?" Sophie comes up beside me with bags under her eyes.

"Soph? Are you ok?" I ask in concern.

"Yes, why?"

"It looks like you could use a bit of sleep."

"Oh, you're talking about these," she says as she reaches up to touch the skin under her eyes, "it's nothing, I was up since four trying to study for my History test that's today."

"Do you want me to drive us?"

"No no I'm ok. I just need some coffee."

She goes to the kitchen and grabs a quick cup of coffee then we head off to her car. Pulling out of the driveway went ok but the further we went down the road she began to veer from our lane to the next.

"Sophie I think you should let me drive." I say in a tone of worry.

"No I got it." but as she says that she goes completely into the opposite lane.

"Sophie.."

"I got it." she pulls back into our lane then moves closer to the edge where the road ends.

"Sophie.."

"I.." she finishes her sentence with a yawn and once she recovers a rabbit runs across the street in front of us. Sophie hits the brakes and spends so now the bug is covering both single lanes.

"Let me drive." I tell her sternly.

"No, it was just one mistake."

"Sophie, I am driving!" I say as a matter of fact and she looks at me in defeat and unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the car to move to the passenger side.

After getting situated we start for the school again and all I can think about is that night with my mother.

We pull onto campus and look for a parking spot. The whole drive neither me nor Sophie said a word which at this point I'm totally fine with. After finally finding a spot I get out and see the familiar red Hummer on my side, such a beautiful jeep.

We have ten minutes before class starts so I decide to go check out the library. I find it pretty easily and right as I walk in my face is hit with the scent of books with a hint of pine.

I walk over the fiction area and pick a random book that had an interesting cover, then I head over to a table and begin to read.

"I didn't know you read." I hear a slightly familiar voice say from over my shoulder.

I look back to see Daniel have a slight smirk on his face, "I don't know if I should be offended or not."

He lets out a deep chuckles that gives me chills, "I didn't mean it to be. I meant, I didn't know you were a book fan."

"Love them." I turn back to my book to hide my blushing face but unfortunately he moves around to come sit across from me.

"I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Daniel." He extends his hand out and I take it slowly.

"Angelique. And I know, my stepsister Sophie has a crush on you." I tell him but immediately regret it.

"Does she?" he asks in a flat tone.

"Mhm."

He looks off to the side as if he's thinking but quickly turns back to me, "Well Angel, I'll catch you later, the bell's about to ring."

The bell rings as if cued and he gives me a wink before heading out. I put the book back on the shelf then head to class.

The day moves by fast and now third period just ended. Alice and I walk to the lunchroom and pick out a few things to eat. We look over to her brother's table again and I notice there's two more guys with them. One of them looks at me and I look back. I feel like I'm trapped but in a good way.

"That's Lucas." Alice says snapping me out of my other trance I've been put into from another guy, "I think he likes you." she says with a flirtatious grin on her face.

I look back at him to see he's still watching me and I have this sudden urge to go over there and kiss him. But off course I'm not that courageous of a girl to do that; so I stay put. The other guys turn to Lucas then turn to look at me so now they're all staring. I get uncomfortable so I look away and make my way over to the door with Alice on my trail.

We make it to our tree and sit in silence eating. Alice let's out a chuckle, "I have never seen so much affection in the air."

"That wasn't affection Alice." I tell her still looking down at my food.

"To him it was." she says under her breath so quietly I almost missed it.

"What do you mean?"

She looks up like she got caught doing something she wasn't suppose to, "Did you see the way he was looking at you? I thought it was obvious."

"Hm." We continue to eat and enjoy the sun until it was time to go to our next class.

The bell rings once more and I head to Art.

Through the whole class not much happened, Daniel didn't even look at me which made me wonder.

Dismissal bell rings and I head out into the parking lot to Sophie's car. I find her next to the passenger side with a big smile on her face.

"You won't believe what happened today!"

"What?"

"Daniel talked to me!" she says with a squeal, "He's coming by later to study! With me!"

She jumps up and down with joy, I guess I did a good thing after all.

"That's great!" I tell her with a smile and hop into the car to head home.

The whole car ride all she talked about was how gorgeous he was and how good he smelled.

I pull into the driveway relieved to finally be home. I head to my room and fall on top of my bed and just relax, noticing how tired I am I decide to take a short nap.

I'm awakened by someone messing with my hair but I don't open my eyes.

"Daniel, do you want mayo on your sandwich!?" I hear Sophie call out from downstairs.

"Yes please!" I hear from right next to me. _What the hell is he doing in my room_? _And touching my hair_?

I jolt back from his touch and almost fall off the other side of the bed, "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see you. You know you talk in your sleep?" he let's off a slight smile, "Whose green eyes are you dreaming about?"

Shit.

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be studying with Sophie?"

"She's making food."

He then stands up quickly, "She coming back, I'll catch you later."

_Is he serious right now_? I have to tell Sophie but I'm worried about how she'll react. I go downstairs on the couch and try to clear my head by watching T.V. Thank god Rockie joins me as well.

About an hour later I hear them both walking down the stairs.

"I really enjoyed it." she says with a cutesy smile.

"Me as well. We should do this another time." he turns to give her a kiss on the hand as a farewell and she giggles. He walks out the door without turning back.

"He's so romantic." she twirls around and comes to sit next to me. "I think I'll finally have a chance with this guy."

I bite my tongue from telling her what happened an hour ago even though I really really wanna tell her.

"I'm glad you're so sure." I say with a fake smile.

We make dinner then I head for bed. What the hell happened today? Should I be a good sister and tell her?

These thoughts run over and over in my head until I finally fall asleep with a clouded mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wake up from the sound of my phone vibrating from the top of my night stand. I sling my arm over so that it lands directly on top and twist it to see I have a message from Alice.

'_Good Morning! I was wondering if you could come over __before__ noon. I need help with homework._'

I let out a groan of exhaustion but text back.

'_Sure thing. See you soon._'

I sit up and see Rockie's gone again. My first assumption is that he's guarding the back doors again so I go to make sure.

I make it to the bottom of the stairs and correctly guessed to see Rockie there with his head down on the ground. I look over to see another presence joining Rockie as well.

"He's been like this since before I left." Dex says without looking back from the kitchen table, he must of heard me coming.

"Where did you go?"

He takes a sip of his water he had in his hand and says, "My morning jog. I left around seven."

I look over at the clock underneath the T.V. to see it read 9:35.

"When did you get back?"

"About half an hour ago. Since then, I've been sitting her watching him hoping he'd budge but he hasn't moved an inch. I even put a bone next to him."

I look at Rockie once more and notice he has a small bone next to his right paw. _What's gotten into him_?

I leave him be and go make some toast. After two pop out I smear peanut butter on one to give to Rockie so that he'll move or at least just eat. I walk over to him and call his name hoping he'd look at me. Not even that. I give off a frown and hand over the piece of toast so he could take it; still doesn't move. I now try to put it underneath his nose to tempt him even more and finally I see a sign of him still there.

I see his nose move a little and he begins to lick his lips. I got him now. I push it closer to his mouth and as I do so he takes it from my hands and engulfs the entire thing. I give him a pat on the head and smile and go get a bowl of water to put next to him to keep him hydrated.

"Next time I'll try the toast and peanut butter." Dex comments.

"Anything will work really. Guys are like dogs, they'll do anything for food if you tempt them enough."

Dex scuffs at me which makes me smile.

I head back to my room to get dressed for Alice and my study session. I quickly get dressed and head to Sophie's room.

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

I crack open the door and peek in to find Sophie still sleeping. I walk in and sit next to her on the bed.

I shake her shoulder, "Soph." she let's out a groan, "Can I use your car?"

"Keys are in the kitchen."

I get up and walk out of her room and head for the kitchen. Rockie and Dex are still in their spots that I found them in this morning. I grab the keys from the key rack and head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dex asks from his bowl of cereal.

"Alice's house."

"The weird girl with the black hair that you hang around?"

I give him a frown, "She's not weird."

He lets off a shrug and continues to eat his cocoa pebbles.

I walk out of the cool 65 degree temperature house into the warm 74 degree sunshine weather. I get in the car and do whatever adjustments needed and I decide to roll down the windows to enjoy the fresh air.

The car ride takes about an hour and a half; Sophie's gonna kill me using this much gas. I pull up behind Alice's jeep then turn off the ignition. I make my way up to the door step but before I could knock, the door opens with Lucas behind it.

I'm completely frozen in place.

After seconds of gawking at him I finally have the air back in my lungs to say, "I'm here to see Alice."

"I'm aware. She wanted me to be the door keeper." he says in a soothing husky voice and lets off a small smile.

I try not to make eye contact because of what happened last time, the last thing I need is to be standing here for hours staring at the guy.

He lets out a chuckle as if he knew what I was thinking and steps back for me to enter.

I walk through and look over my shoulder, "Thank you."

"Do I get a tip?" he asks with a grin on his face.

"Are you serious?" I ask back with a raised eyebrow.

He gives off a devilish grin but before he could say anything he's cut off by Alice running down the stairs, "Angel!"

We look over at her. She grabs me by the hands and says, "Do you wanna go shopping first?"

"But what about studying?"

"Nahh, we have all weekend."

"Why not." I give into her enthusiasm easily.

She squeals with joy, "Let me get my purse." and with that she runs back up the stairs.

I then feel a warm presence behind me but not dare to look back, knowing already who it could be.

"Maybe a raincheck." Lucas whispers into my ear with a slight bit of humor in his voice. My whole body gets warm but I try to keep cool.

He walks off into the other room and just then I see Alice coming back towards me with her purse and keys in hand.

"Let's go!" she grabs my hand and leads me out the door to her car.

We drive into a different town, which must be in a different city, and go find a parking spot. This place is somewhat the same as ours but bigger, which I don't mind. We go into our first shop which has a Gothic ego to it. Not even ten seconds of us walking in Alice instantly finds a shirt in the back of the store. She runs to it, and I follow behind, and starts to reach until she gets her hands on it. She eventually gets it down and examines from a better view. After seeing nothing wrong with it she skips over to the dressing rooms to try it on.

"I need you to be my critic!" she shouts from behind the door.

"I'll be here."

It takes her maybe thirty seconds to change then she opens the door to let me see.

She's wearing a dark blue loose peacoat blouse that fits her well.

"It looks great." I say with a sincere smile.

"Really?" she asks with a smile. I nod in return.

"Great, because I love it!" she goes back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes.

She walks out with the blouse in hand and goes straight to the counter and I go outside to wait for her.

I rest my body against the building and lean my head back.

"Hey."

I turn to see Daniel walking my way, "Hi." I respond.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping with Alice."

He looks through the door and sees her at the counter with his face expressionless.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in return.

"I work here." he says looking back at me.

Before I could say anything Alice walks out and sees Daniel before her. They look at each other with no sign of expression and she grabs my hand and walks the opposite way he came from.

"You ok?" I ask when we're out of hearing distance.

"You need to stay away from him Angel." she says in a serious tone.

"What's wrong with him?"

She stops walking and looks at me, "He'll hurt you."

I stare at her in bewilderment, "How?"

"Just trust me, ok?" she looks at me with sorrow. _Could she of had a past with Daniel_?

I give her a nod and she sighs in relief.

"Do you just wanna go back to my place and hang out?"

"What about studying?"

She rolls her eyes, "Forget about it." she smirks.

"I'd like that."

We walk back to the car and head back to her house.

When we get back no one's home but her brother's Hummer is still in the driveway.

"Where did they go?"

She must of knew who I was talking about because she answers carefree, "Oh, they're around."

I walk over to the couch to make myself comfortable until shortly Alice speaks up again.

"Do you wanna go to a party tonight?"

"I'm not much of a party person." I say sheeply.

"But I need a dance partner! What if I told you Lucas will be there?" I feel myself begin to blush and right then both Alice's brother and Lucas walk through the back door.

"Lucas! You're coming to a party tonight with me and Angel."

"What party?" Both him and I stare at Alice in confusion.

"Doesn't matter 'What Party'. She said she would go if you would go." Lucas looks over at me with a grin and an eye brow raised.

"I didn't say anything!" I say in defense.

"You blushed. That means yes." she says with a wink.

I shut my mouth in defeat and peek over at Lucas. He looks back at me with all white teeth showing with his smile which makes me blush even more.

I cover my face with my hands and lay them on my lap and try to reduce the redness on my face.

"Then I'd love to go." Lucas then says.

"Ohhhh, Lucas gonna lose the V-card!" Alice's brother shouts.

I look back at him in anger and Lucas punches him in the arm and glares at him.

"OWW! Shit dude relax." He says while holding his arm in agony.

"Alex!" she gasps. _So that's his name_. She moves towards him and grabs him by the ear and drags him into the other room and closes the door.

You can hear the muffled sounds of them screaming at each other.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to you know." Lucas says as he makes his way over to my side on the couch.

He plops down without making any sound which was unusual to me but I don't make it a big deal.

"I'm just not a party person." I try not to look at him so I don't go into the crazy trance that's been happening lately.

"I'm not either." he lets out a sigh, "How about this, we show up to make Alice happy then we ditch. I'll buy you ice cream."

I can't but smile and peek at him, "I'd like that."

He smiles back then we hear the door open where Alice and Alex were. We look back as they look at us.

"I'm sorry for my potty mouth." Alex says in flat tone.

"Better be sorry." Lucas says in a joking matter.

Alex scowls at him and sticks his tongue out.

"Will both of you be coming?" Alice asks innocently. She puts on a puppy dog face so we could give in to her more.

"We'll be there." Lucas says while looking at me.

"Yes!" Alice shouts in happiness, "I'm gonna go ahead and get ready then." and with that she runs to her room.

"I'm guessing she'll be pulling me along too." Alex says in a mopey attitude and makes his way to his room as well to go get ready.

I get up and go to the door guessing this is my que to go home and get prepared.

"Wait, where is it at?" I look back at Lucas who makes his way to me.

"I'll pick you up." he stops to take the front door in his hand.

"Do you know where I live?"

He hesitates to answer but eventually does, "I'll get the address from Alice. Pick you up around 5:30?"

I nod at him in approval and turn to make my way to Sophie's car.

I get into the car and start the ignition and can't help to look back towards the door.

He's leaning against the door frame casually with a soft smirk on his face. _God damn he's handsome _I think to myself.

I put the gear in reverse then pull out the driveway and make my way home.

I get home around 2:15, so that's definitely enough time to get ready.

I walk in the door to be welcomed by Jess who's coming out of the kitchen, "Hey! How was Alice's?"

"Fun. She invited me to a party tonight, is it ok to go?"

"Are you talking about the one at the Evan's house?"

I gave her a shrug not knowing whose party it is.

"I think it is. Well that good then cause Sophie's going as well." Jess says.

"She never told me about a party."

Jess gives off a frown then heads to the stairs but before she walks up she turns to me to say, "Go ahead and get dressed hon. Is Alice picking you up?"

"No, a boy named Lucas is."

"Lucas Living? Ohhhh he's cute." she says with a wink, "Do you need any help with hair or makeup?"

"I'll let you know if I do."

She smiles then head up the stairs, I'm guessing to Sophie's room.

I go to my room and start to look through my closet for a simple party outfit.

I pull out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a salmon pink blouse to go with it. After trying them on I examine myself in the mirror.

'Knock' Knock'

"You dressed?" Jess peeks through the door then lets out a gasps, "That looks adorable."

She runs over to me to get a better look while spreading my arms out.

"Heels would look good with that." she wonders over to my closet and pulls out my black stilettos.

I put them on and go back to my mirror for another examination.

I smile at my reflection from what I see, "I love it." I tell Jess.

I take the heels off so I'm able to wonder freely before I get picked up, _what does Lucas drive anyway_?

"Come with me." Jess takes me by the hand and takes me to her bathroom downstairs.

She sits me down on a stool and gets out some hair and makeup supplies. She starts off with doing the hair and puts small curls.

Once she's done with that she then grabs all my hair and puts it into a loose bun with some hair strands moving freely.

Now she moves on to the makeup and begins to apply the base coat and some blush along with mascara and eye liner.

The whole procedure takes up to almost an hour and Jess and I are happy with her work.

We walk out to the living room where Dex and my dad are watching hockey. After hearing the sound of my heels hitting the wood floors they turn around.

"Woah." Dex says.

My father stands up from the couch and comes over to examine the work of art Jess created, "Is that my little girl?"

I give off a little smile and my dad tries to tuck the strand of hair behind my ear.

"No." Jess slaps his hand away, "It's suppose to look that way." she says as she fixes it then goes over to his side.

Momentarily, we hear another pair of heels walking down the steps. Everyone looks over to see Sophie in a one shoulder sleeved red dress that goes down to her knees.

When she hits the bottom she looks up straight at me and covers her mouth.

"You look beautiful."

"You do too." I say with a smile.

"Hair and makeup?" Jess asks Sophie.

"Please." Sophie answers back with a pout face.

They go back to Jess's bathroom then I go over to the couch to join Dex and my dad with the hockey game.

It was 5:20 when Sophie was finally pampered enough. Her hair has larger curls than mine with some strands pulled up and she has a heavier amount of eyeliner than me.

She skips over to me and grabs my hands, "I'm so excited! I heard you were going with Lucas, not bad."

I let out a chuckle.

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

Sophie runs over to the door with a big smile on her face until she opens then lets out a sigh of disappointment, "It's for you."

I walk over to the door to see a handsome Lucas dressed in solid white flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows with faded blue jeans that fit him just right.

He looks me up and down then makes a cat call then I blush and look down at the floor to try and hide it.

"Ready to go?" he asks lending out a hand.

I smile then take his really warm hand into mine. When he turns around he comes to face to face with Daniel who's wearing a dress shirt and sweater vest along with jeans.

"Long time no see buddy." Daniel remarks.

Lucas sets a stone hard face and squeezes my hand a little harder, they must have been through something Lucas isn't happy about.

"I see you're going to the party as well. Maybe we can dance together."

Lucas stands in perfect position while Daniel looks layed back about the whole thing.

"Or maybe I can dance with this little flower." Daniel reaches down to take my hand intertwined with Lucas's but in reaction, Lucas quickly moves me behind him.

"You're not gonna touch her." Lucas says in a pissed off 'I'm not taking shit from you' tone.

Daniel chuckles from Lucas's threat, "Better calm down boy, you don't wanna get yourself too heated. I'm just here to pick up my lovely date."

Sophie must of saw him at the door because she suddenly runs past us and into Daniel's arms and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go!" she squeals.

"Alright my darling." He takes her by the hand then leads her to his white mustang parked at the end of the driveway as if nothing happened.

I reach up to touch Lucas on the arm to feel his muscles tensing and untensing, "Are you alright?"

He takes a deep breath then turns to me, "I'm fine."

He takes my hand once more then leads me over to a navy blue and silver Harley Davidson bike parked across the street.

I stop in my tracks then Lucas turns around to feel my sudden weight stopped moving.

"You ok?" he asks in concern.

"Never would of thought of you as a motorcycle person."

He comes closer to me so that I can feel his breathe against my face, "Do you trust me?" he smells like pine and water from after it rains. I take a quiet intake of his scent then I'm instantly in his power.

I look up into his dark green eyes and I can feel myself going in that trance again but I try to overpower it.

"Mhm." I moan with a nod.

He reaches his hand up so that it's soothing my jaw, now I feel as if I'm being seduced.

I close my eyes from the soft touch and focus on his scent.

Suddenly I hear a soft humming sound coming from either his chest or deep down in the throat which makes me wanna through myself onto him. He let's out a soft chuckle and drops his hand back to his side.

"We better get going, I'm sure Alice is wondering where we are."

I turn around hoping no one has witnessed what just happened and once I see the coast is clear I follow him to the bike.

He climbs on and kicks back the kickstand in order for me to climb on back.

"I feel really bad that I'm gonna have to mess up your well made hair."

I look at him in confusion then he unlatches the seat I'll be sitting on to pull out another helmet like his own.

He hands it to me and I grab it slowly. I put it over my head securely then snap the buckle in place underneath my chin.

"Suits you." He says with a grin.

I climb on behind him then notice how close I am. My thighs rest against his with my body just an inch away.

"You might wanna hang on to me unless you think you're capable of not falling off."

I wrap my arms slowly over his torso with my heart beating fast; underneath his shirt I can feel the lining of his abs flex and unflex when he breaths. I take a gulp when he starts the ignition.

The whole bike rumbles to life and he slowly starts to take his hand off the clutch.

We make out way down the street. I hold onto him tighter for dear life as it feels we're going a hundred miles per hour. The breeze is overpowering and now I really feel like I'm gonna fall off. Thankfully the party is in line of sight and he begins to slow down.

He pulls over to the side of the road not to far from the house, knowing we'll only be here for a second.

He switches off the ignition then takes his helmet off then helps me with mine; to my surprise the helmet didn't do much to my hair.

After putting down the kickstand he takes my hand once again then leads me to the entrance of the party.

There's definitely a lot of people here. A few I actually recognize from some of my classes.

We walk through the crowd of people hovered by the door to enter the living room smelling of weed and alcohol. In the living area, it's surrounded by people dancing and grinding on each other to techno music.

I move closer to Lucas so I don't have a chance of getting separated from him in the unknown place.

We walk through further so that we reach the kitchen area and he pulls me off to the side so that I'm tucked in the corner of the room.

"I need you to stay here for only a second. I need to look for Alice real fast to just tell her we're here."

I give him a nod then he's off for his search. I look at my surroundings, two girls are making out on the island bar and a few guys are cheering them on with a beer in each hand. I look over to the back door to see people smoking blunts and laughing. I hug myself so that I feel secure and hope that Lucas gets back as quickly as he says.

I look over to the living room and see Sophie dancing by herself drinking beer. Right as I'm about to walk over to her I get stopped, "Hey pretty lady." Daniel says with a wacky smile and takes a swig of his beer.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Sophie?"

He looks over to her, "Nah, I think she's got it on her own." he comes closer to me and starts to trap me in the corner I was put in.

"How about we go in the back and chat a little?" he asks. My body hits the wall and Daniel's body is blocking the way out. I try to push on him to make him back off.

"Please get off me." I'm overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol that I'm now having to hold my breath.

He comes closer so that I'm completely pinned up against the wall and his body. I try to squirm out of it but he's built like a tank, not even budging.

He grabs both of my wrist quickly and holds them above my head so it doesn't get in the way of whatever he's about to do.

"I've been wanting to do this since the first day I saw you." he throws his bottle to the ground so that it smashes and begins to travel his hand underneath my shirt.

"Stop!" I squirm some more so that he'll resist but to my luck he just finds it as a game and enjoys it more.

"Stop!" I shout louder but nothing happens.

"Stop!" I start to feel tears running down my face as he reaches the back of my bra to try and unhook it.

Suddenly he's jerked back. Lucas has him at the back of the neck and throws him across the room into the refrigerator. Before Daniel could attempt to get back up, Lucas grabs him again but by the shirt and pushes him onto the counter. One hand still gripping his shirt he uses his other hand and starts to punch in the face.

First punch sounded like he broke Daniel's jaw. Second punch started to draw blood. And third punch made Daniel fall to the ground.

Lucas picks him up once more then pins him against the refrigerator. His hand grips his throat then he gets closer to his face.

"If you ever touch her like that again, I will kill you." Daniel looks at him with the same seriousness as Lucas then replies.

"Then you better watch her real close then."

With that Lucas gives him one last punch across the face and sends Daniel back to the ground.

I look at Lucas when he looks up at me. I noticed his eyes turned brighter than normal and he must of known I notice that too because he closes his eyes for a moment and begins to take deep breaths.

He opens them back up and then his eyes are back to normal, _how did he do that_?

He walks over to me slowly testing to see if I would move away from him. When I stay in my spot he out-stretches his hand inviting me to take it. I look at his hand and take it willingly. He lets off a small smile then leads me out of this crazy house. When we get back to his bike he turns around to take both of my hands into his own.

"Did he hurt you?" Lucas asks with a sad face.

"No." I look up and just stare into his dark green eyes.

He shuts his eyes then says, "I shouldn't of left you there. I should of just taken you with me and none of that would of happened."

"I'm not blaming you for what happened."

He looks into my eyes again. I then hear a pair of keels behind me and I turn around to see a furious Sophie walking our way.

"Who the hell do you think you are to just go around picking fights with people!" She directs towards Lucas. He doesn't say a word so he won't have to worry about saying the wrong thing.

"You stay the hell away from Daniel or I swear you will not like hearing from me." She pushes me aside then slaps Lucas right across the face then turns to go back to the party.

I attempt to go after her and ask her what her deal is but Lucas grabs my wrist and shakes his head in denial.

I give him a frown then he reaches for both of his helmets indicating he wants to go. I grab the helmet then put it on and climb on back of the bike.

We leave everyone behind in speed. I rest my head against Lucas's back and hug him tighter thinking he may need it. I feel his hand rest on mine and rubs his thumb against my wrist shortly until he puts his hand back on the handlebar.

We finally come towards the town so he begins to slow down. We turn into an ice cream shop and park along side the building.

When I take my helmet off I can smell a sweet scent coming from the shop which puts a smile on my face.

We walk into the ice cream shop and get greeted by the cashier.

"What can I get you two this evening?"

I look over the menu and decide to get the bubblegum flavored ice cream in a waffle bowl; Lucas decided on just the simple vanilla flavor in a cup.

We pay the lady then head to an upstairs part of the shop and sit on the balcony.

It's a perfect cool night and surprisingly I'm spending it with Lucas.

"So what made you come to this town?" He asks with a spoon full of ice cream up to his mouth.

"My mom died in a car accident and my dad wanted to take me in."

He looks at me as if intrigued to know more but doesn't push it.

"Hmm. I'm really sorry about that. My mom died at child birth so I never got to know her."

"You must have been one hell of a delivery."

He laughs, "I guess so."

"How long have you lived here?"

"All my life."

"Do you like it here?"

"I do. It's quiet and peaceful."

Out in the distance a sudden howl cries out. I try to hear where it's coming from but can't seem to position it. I look back at Lucas to see him frozen in place as if listening really hard himself.

"Quiet huh?" I snap him out of what he was hearing and he looks back at me.

He gives me a nervous chuckle then says, "Most of the time."

He continues to feast on his ice cream.

"So what are your hobbies?"

"I like to hunt."

He looks up quickly then smiles, "So do I."

"What do you go for?"

"Bears and deer are my main priority. They have the most meat on them around here."

"I've never noticed any bears?"

"I just know where to find them." He gives me a devilish grin that makes me melt.

"Maybe I know such a secret then?"

"Maybe one day young grass hopper."

I shake my head with a smile and he smiles back.

He finishes his ice cream before I do the waits patiently for me to finish.

I think about the past two days; we've only met yet it feels like we've been friends for years.

"Why is this happening?" I realize I say this out loud when I meant to say it in my head.

"Why is what happening?"

I look at him sheepishly, "Why am I here?"

He looks at me puzzled, "Do you not want to be?"

"I meant..why did we start off the way we did to end up here?"

He leans closer to me so that I'm able to smell is sweet scent radiate off his body.

"Curiosity."

I widen my eyes and wrap my mind around that one word. What would make him so curious to be around me?

I stare deep into his dark green eyes, "What makes you curious?"

Before he could answer his phone goes off. He reaches for his phone looking annoyed but then gulps when he sees the caller ID.

"Hello?"

'Pause'

"I'm on a date."

I look down at my hands and blush on the word 'date'.

"Ok."

He hangs up then sighs.

"I gotta get you home." He looks at me in sadness.

"Who was that?"

"My father."

I nod in understanding. We get up and throw away our remainings and head back to the bike.

He takes me back home in less than twenty minutes thanks to his dare devil speed.

I get off the back of his Harley and hand back his helmet; he puts down the kickstand so he's able to but the helmet away underneath my seat.

After that procedure he turns to me and takes hold of my hands.

"I really enjoyed tonight, besides the shit that happened with Daniel." He spits out his name.

I look down at our hands conjoined and say, "I did too."

He brings one hand up underneath my chin to force me to look at him then starts to lean down.

My heart picks up speed when I feel his breath hit me.

"Back so soon!" I hear my dad shout from the front door.

We both stop and look back at him, "Yes sir! Just didn't want her staying out to late." Lucas shouts back to him.

"Eric! You just ruined a perfect moment!" Jess shouts.

"I did not!"

"Get your ass in here and close the door!"

I look back at him in embarrassment as he chuckles, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nod.

"Good" he says with a smile, "Sweetdreams doll." he leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

My whole body grows warm as he gets back on his bike and heads home.

I wonder back to the house feeling lightweight. I look at the clock to read 7:45. Might as well start my day early tomorrow.

I go to my room and head to bed. It takes me about twenty minutes to finally go to bed as I keep replaying my night with Lucas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I wake up to the sound of laughing coming from downstairs. Both sounding familiar.

I get out of bed and change into my sweats along with my spaghetti strap and head to check out what's going on.

When I walk down the steps the voices carry out into the garage so I begin to follow.

"There she is." I hear my dad call out.

I realize who the other voice is now. Lucas and my dad are chatting while Lucas is leaned down over my dad's truck working on some parts.

He looks up and smiles at me, "Sorry to drop by so early. Just thought I'd ask your dad's permission to take you out on a little hunting game."

"We're going hunting?" I ask with my head cocked to the side.

"You'll have to teach her some more. It's been years since she's been out there." my dad interrupts before Lucas could confirm my question.

"Yes sir I will."

"Better go get dressed then girly."

I turn on my heel without a word and find something to wear. I end up with my black short that are ripped at the bottom hem and a moss green short sleeved shirt assisted with my pair of black combat boots.

I go back down to meet up with Lucas and my father again and I see my dad holding my old camo baseball hat.

"Can't forget your hat now can you?" He asks with a smirk and places it atop of my head.

I smile back and give him a hug after adjusting the cap.

I walk over to Lucas's side and he snakes his arm around my waist.

"Ya'll be careful now." My dad says sternly.

"I will sir." Lucas says looking back at him.

We walk up to a truck that I don't recognize.

"Whose truck is this?" I ask looking up to see his relaxed face.

"Friend of mine's. You'll meet him soon I'm sure."

It's a big black F-450 with searchlights on the top and in front with metal bars in the back. Whoever his friend is is pretty hardcore.

He comes over to my side as if insisting on helping me.

"What? Don't think I can handle it?" I ask with a cocky grin on my face.

He gives me a smile that almost reaches his eyes, "Just making sure a delicate flower as yourself doesn't get hurt is all."

I give him a playful pat on the cheek, "Oh don't worry, I'm a tough girl, I can tie my shoes and everything."

He grabs my hand then spins me around and pulls so that my back is against his chest, "We'll see about that." He whispers in my ear as I hear the challenge in his voice.

My heart begins to quicken and my breathing becomes rapid. I can't believe how warm he is. Expectually with how warm I'm starting to get.

He lets go then makes his way in the driver's seat as I make my way in the passengers.

We make our way to wherever he's taking us while I replay the way his warmth felt against my back the warm tickle of his breath against my ear.

"Please don't do that."

He snaps me back to reality, "Do what?"

"Bite your lip. It's distracting." He says with a ghost of a grin set on his mouth.

I undo my lip but can't help to smile.

He pulls over to the side of the road then turns off the ignition.

"Ready to go?" He asks looking over to me.

"Where are we." I look out my window to see a brighter color of the terrain as if it has been treated, not like the kind I have around my house.

"My secret spot."

I quickly look over to him and start to feel giggly for some odd reason.

He must of picked up my hype because he then has a wide grin on his face.

We get out then head for the back of the truck which must be where the guns are.

Lucas unhitches the tail gate then reaches inside to pull out a big black gun bag, the kind that rolls out.

He unfastens the tie string and displays it across the tail bed. There had to be at least ten different types of guns going from Cougar to a Barrett 50 Cal. He leans on one hand against the bed while watching me marvel at the guns layed out before me.

I look up into his soft dark green eyes, "What?"

"Nothing. Just watching you." He cocks his head to one side slightly.

"Enjoying the view?" I ask with a flirtatious tone.

He lets a wolf of a grin settle across his lips, "Indeed I am."

He comes to stand behind then explains what each gun is and what they are best used for. I can't seem to concentrate with his hot breathe against my ear and the low husky sound of his whisper; although he's careful not to touch me which I mentally beg for.

"This would be the best to use for hunting." He snaps me out of my trance and grabs the Barrett along with some ammo he had stored behind the bag.

* * *

We walk far into the woods for what seems like forever.

"We can rest here." We come along a creek big enough for tadpoles to live in.

"Rest?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

He sits down along the creek and pulls out a nature valley bar, "We have an hour walk left." he says with a small grin.

"Why so far?" he hands me a nature valley bar and a water.

"It's not called a secret spot for nothing." he takes a swig of his water and nearly finishes it. His arms are resting against his propped up legs and I examine the way his tight black shirt complements his muscle curves. "What?"

He catches me watching him.

"Just enjoying the view."

"Ohh are you now?" He puts on a sexy mischievous smile that completely takes my breathe away.

"Indeed." I respond breathless.

He stands up and walks towards me til he's an inch away. Running the back of his fingers against my cheek encourages me to close my eyes and take it in. I lean into his touch until he suddenly he pulls his hand away, "Let's get going."

My eyes open quickly to see him smirking as he turns in the direction we were walking in before.

We finally make it and my feet are sore.

He examines the gun for any last adjustments needed while also making a run through of how and when I shoot the sniper.

He hands me the gun and I take it firmly, feeling the cool metal against my skin. I scope in to check its distance then pull it away. He creates a bedding next to a bush for better camouflage then lays down, stomach first, on top of it. He pats the spot next to him indicating for me to join him and I take it willingly.

"Just keep your eyes open." He tells me in a hushed voice.

I nod and begin my wait.

* * *

I must of dozed off.

"Angel." I feel a nudge against my shoulder but decide to ignore it.

"Angel." This time it's more forceful but not enough to make me open my eyes.

I suddenly feel a cold liquid on the back of my neck which makes me jump. My eyes fly open and I find Lucas not even an inch away smirking.

I open my mouth to say something but he stops me by putting a finger over his mouth and points to whatever is in front of us.

I look over to see a huge buck grazing not even thirty feet away. I quickly grab the gun and scope in to my target.

I scan over the buck's face then up to his neck then over to where his lungs would be. I take a deep breathe threw my nose then slowly let it out of my mouth.

"Take the shot." Lucas whispers next to my ear.

I pull the trigger to hear a loud 'BOOM' then look up to see the deer lying on the ground twitching.

We both stand and move toward my kill.

Once we reach the lifeless deer Lucas grabs it by the antlers and starts tugging as if testing its' weight.

"How will we get it back?" I ask still holding the gun.

"I can carry it. Good backbone runs in the family." He winks at me but I look at him with concern.

That thing has to be at least three hundred pounds, how the hell is he gonna be able to carry it for two hours back. He begins to hog tie it.

"Lucas do you even know how much it weighs?"

"Well once I have it on my shoulders then I can guesstimate." He moves so he's able to pick it up on his shoulders. Very slowly he moves into a standing position careful that it doesn't fall.

Momentarily he's in standing position with a buck on his shoulders, "I'd say around two twenty." He grins at my bewilderment.

"Let's hurry back, it will be dark soon." With that he walks the opposite way we came and I follow holding the gun and our belongings, it's the least I can do.

* * *

He pushes the buck into the trunk along with our stuff then closes the gate. He looks at me then forwards his brow and frowns, "What's wrong?"

So many questions fill my mind. How did you do that? Do you lift weights? Backbone? How's your back? But nothing comes out of my mouth.

"Please don't look at me like that. It's like you've seen an Alien. It's...unwelcoming." His frown still placed.

I look through my lashes, "Are you okay?"

He physically relaxes, "Like I said, backbone." He says with a soft grin, not reaching his eyes.

* * *

We pull up in front of my house and it has just touched night.

"I wanted to thank you for today, I really enjoyed it." I say with a sincere smile. I did enjoy it, it reminded me of the old days with my dad except with a hot guy. The thought makes me blush.

"I enjoyed it too." He reaches for my hand and lightly kisses my knuckles. _If only that was on my lips_. I blush even more and now I feel like a red balloon about to pop.

We climb out of the truck then notice my dad walking toward us.

"Catch anything?" My dad asks.

"Indeed she did sir." Lucas says looking him straight in the eye then walks towards the tail gate.

He opens it then pushes over the rifle and bags then grabbing hold of the buck my the feet and pulls.

He makes it look so easy. He stands aside to let my dad have full view of the big buck and my dad whistles at the sight.

"He's got some good meat."

"Since it was Angelique who took the shot I believe she should have it." Lucas says looking at me with what looks like..longing?

My dad's too caught up on the sight of the deer so he pays no attention, "Well that's mighty fine of you Lucas, how about you and your old man come for dinner tomorrow? We're having deer." My dad grins.

"Thank you sir, I'm sure he'd love to join as well. Deer's his favorite." Lucas says looking at me once more.

They shake hands as if sealing the deal and my dad pats him on the shoulder.

They go to move the deer but call Dex to come help them out. Why does Lucas need help? He carried it on his shoulders for god's sake.

Once they get it into the garage and seal it Lucas and my dad say their goodbyes then after my dad heads inside the house with Dex, Lucas makes his way towards me.

I shake my head at him recalling the whole backbone thing, "What?" He asks in concern yet amusement.

"Nothing." I look up into his dark green eyes. He's standing close enough I can feel his body heat which urges me to reach out and touch him.

His hand travels to caress my cheek and I lean into his hand. He leans forward slightly and my heart begins to race.

"I believe we were interrupted last time." He says with a purr which drives me nuts. _Damn I wanna kiss him_.

As if he reads my mind he places his lips against mine. So soft and so warm, I want more.

I place my hands in his hair and tangle my fingers as his arms wrap around me. I feel his tongue slip inside my mouth and I respond my touching it with my own. I feel heated. He presses me into him as if I'm his life line and grip tighter onto his hair.

I hear a sudden murmur coming from his chest which excites me more. It sounds something deeper than a growl but more humble.

He pulls away breathless but still hands onto me, "Wow." He says breathing heavy, "That's a good way to end a day." He says with a slight chuckle which makes me smile.

He loosens me in his arms then rest his forehead against mine, "I gotta get going."

"But I don't want you too." I respond finally getting my breathing under control.

He chuckles, "I don't either, but my dad will worry."

He puts my head in both of his hands and looks straight into my eyes. His eyes seem a shade lighter.

"Dream of me." He kisses me again but swiftly this time then heads to the truck without looking back.

I watch him drive of into the darkness with a stupid grin on my face rerunning the kiss over and over in my head. He's something else.


End file.
